vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Android 15
Summary Android 15 (人造人間１５号, Jinzōningen Jūgo Gō) is Dr. Gero's fifteenth android creation. He is designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in the 1992 film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! '' Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-B' Name: Android 15 Origin: Dragon Ball (Toei) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity, Acrobatics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form barriers), Martial Arts, Built a Scanner, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Solar System level (Slightly below non-canon Super Saiyan Android Saga Vegeta) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to non-canon Super Saiyan Android Saga Vegeta) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from non-canon Super Saiyan Android Saga Vegeta) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is combat smart and able to quickly gather information via scanning. Weaknesses: Overconfident, Alcoholic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'3D Scan Mode:' A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Android Barrier:' Used to protect himself from Future Trunks'. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' It is one of his Blast 1 techniques in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Two Handed Multi-Balls:' Android 15 charges the F.F. Spark Cannon. *'Android Strike 15:' Android 15's ultimate attack. Used on Vegeta in the movie, and named in Raging Blast 2. *'Energy Squall:' An energy sphere barrage used by Android 14 and Android 15 against Future Trunks. *'Energy Blast:' The most basic form of energy attack used by androids. *'F.F. Spark Cannon:' An energy sphere barrage used by Android 15 against Future Trunks. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Multi-step Ki Blast:' An energy sphere technique used several times in the movie. It is Android 15's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Murder Ball:' A Full Power Energy Ball. One of Android 15 Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Combined Energy Ball:' First, Androids 15 and 14 charge their own energy spheres, then they combine them into one unique and gigantic energy sphere, and fire it from below at the target. They used this attack against Goku and his family, destroying the building where the family was dining. *'Pump Up:' One of Android 15's Blast 1 techniques in Raging Blast 2. Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Alcoholics Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Movie Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Male Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 4